Today, in the event of an emergency at a home or business, firefighters, police and other emergency personnel arrive with little or no information about the nature of the emergency. In the event of an emergency, seconds count. As a result, valuable time may be spent trying to gather information or trying to make an educated guess as to information needed to carry out the emergency operation, instead of carrying out any rescue operation, etc. As such, there is a need to provide a solution for effectively providing emergency information to one or more persons during an emergency.